


Heaven

by cosmicarchitect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Peter Pan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicarchitect/pseuds/cosmicarchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange boy of light comes to take a lonely,  cold little girl on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

A little girl looked up shaking on the cold London street. Her clothes were in tatters and she had matches in her trembling hands, offering them to passersby as the night grew colder and the wind picked up.  
She could scarce feel her hands but she knew that the matches needed to be sold and the night needed to be later before she could return to that home of terrors where her drugged out mother sold her body and the pimp there leered at the little girl, waiting for her to get a little bit older. His hands ever roaming her shoulders, her arms, and his terrifying words kept her up at night, too afraid to fall asleep in the holey thin blankets she had to sleep on.  
Tonight was one of the coldest nights she could remember. She idly wondered what her life would be like if her grandmother never passed away and she was still with the wise woman who had stories that made the little girl’s imagination grow. Stories of stars that lead people to heaven and imaginary friends that could keep her company were the only solace the little girl had in the life she was force to lead now. She’d imagine a friend taking her on adventures and explorations far, far away from the nightmare she lived in.  
Soon enough, she’d be forced into the world her mother led, maybe she’d be addicted too, too strung out to care about her young daughter who was on the cold dark streets of London alone and freezing.  
The street was mostly bare now, anyone with a normal brain was inside as the snow fell from the sky, whirling around the thick, dark night as she squinted up at the dark clouded black sky.  
She could only make out one star twinkling up in the sky, like a last home or a beacon to somewhere far away from here.  
She gave up on selling, crouching in a small door way of an abandoned building, the overhang keeping the snow away from her head as she curled up in a small ball, hoping to retain enough warmth in her icy body.  
With shaking fingers, she gripped a match, lighting it and imaging a friend to keep her company. What if she had one person in the world that she could smile with and tell secrets too? What if there was a friend that she could whisper her fears and hopes to, who would care about her? She closed her heavy eyes with the wish of having someone, anyone like that to be there right now with her lulling in her mind. Thoughts were hard to come by, everything seeming to go in slow motion.  
She forced herself to open her eyes, to light another match with clumsy, heavy hands that could barely move. The cold sunk into her bones by now she she had a fear that she’d never be truly rid of it.

In the distance, she noticed a strange boy coming towards her, seemingly unaffected by the whirling wind and the imposing cold/  
He had pretty, smart blue eyes and wore a mousey brown hair brushed to the side messily. The smile on his face made him look like he was emanating warmth from his very skin, blessing anyone who would come across him. He was wearing some sort of green long shirt and darker green tights with a small leather belt around his narrow hips with a knife holster in it. There was a white feather sticking out of his hair as he approached the small, shivering girl, kneeling before her.  
"I’m Louis. Someone told me you needed a friend," his voice was soft and sweet, his eyes looking on her gently. "D’you want to come with me on an adventure?"  
She furrowed her brow, wondering who this boy was and where he came from and what he wanted of her. She tried to open her mouth but it would not work. She couldn’t even feel the fire of the match licking at her fingers, she was so numb.  
He bent his head down and blew out the match, letting it drop from her hand as he grasped hers.  
She felt a strange lightness fill her suddenly, willingly getting to her feet and smiling softly at the boy, at Louis before her. He grinned at her widely as he pulled her with him down the street and she felt herself start to lift into the sky, warmth from him filling her. There was no fear in her, no cold, no more shaking.  
He was all light and warmth and kindness and she was completely lost in him. He was like the friend she imagined on the lonely nights when the screams and grunts from the surrounding rooms would keep her up at night.  
They were flying and she caught sight of the brightest star in the sky, He grinned at her, as they took the second star on her right and she remembered a story, suddenly, that her grandmother told her once.  
There was a place in the stars filled with love and happiness and peace, a safe place for people to go and live. It was a heaven and she hoped that Louis was taking her there so that she could finally know peace.  
The next morning, passersby saw a cold, lifeless form of a little girl curled up in a ball with two used matches at her feet and a box crumpled in her frozen hand. Her blue lips were quirked up in a hopeful little smile as the people gathered, calling officials and police. 

The girl, she was far away looking for treasures with the lost boys and meeting fairies with her friend Louis who told her that she was at a place where she’d never have to grow up, never have to be afraid again. She’d never be alone, she’d always have him.


End file.
